<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сладкие булочки by AnnaDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738632">Сладкие булочки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDreams/pseuds/AnnaDreams'>AnnaDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDreams/pseuds/AnnaDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганнибал слишком вкусно готовит и Уилл стал поправляться. Однажды ночью на кухне, во время ночного дожора, Ганнибал ловит Грэма с поличным.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>партнеры</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сладкие булочки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Опираясь на кухонную столешницу, Уилл Грэм одной рукой заталкивал в свой рот пирожное эклер, а другой держал тарелку с этими проклятыми сластями. Сахарная пудра красовалась на носу эмпата, когда тот с жадностью сделал первый укус. Резкая боль в глазах из-за включенного неожиданно света на кухне заставила Грэма сощуриться.</p>
<p>— Пойман с поличным!</p>
<p>— Ты все не так понял, — с полным ртом сладкого пробубнил брюнет, выставив перед собой руку, как будто ожидал нападения.</p>
<p>      Доктор приподнял бровь.</p>
<p>— Ты так вкусно готовишь, эти ужины, всё из-за тебя Ганнибал, — передразнивал на тон выше своего собственного голоса Лектер, стоя в одних пижамных штанах, босой. Крался. — На часах три ночи, Уилл. Для ужина слишком поздно.</p>
<p>— Я хищник, я охочусь ночью, — Уилл затолкнул в рот еще одно пирожное целиком и зыркнул глазами, показывая свою звериную натуру. Со стороны выглядело будто хомячок, набив щеки, заигрывал с колесом для бега.</p>
<p>— Уилл, — доктор медленно, но решительно направился в сторону Грэма.</p>
<p>      Эмпат почувствовал опасность и дал деру, но в последний момент решил, что устанет от бега и ему придется подкрепить силы, попытался схватить еще один эклер, вот здесь — то его руку и поймал настоящий хищник.</p>
<p>      Грэм попал в капкан из плотно сжатых вокруг его талии рук Ганнибала. Поцелуи Лектера проходились по местам, где начинала осыпаться сахарная пудра с Уилла.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что ты скажешь, — проворчал Грэм, его щеки надулись. — Говори уже.</p>
<p>      Ладонями, Ганнибал проводил по округлостям Грэма, по мягким бочкам, которые так и хотелось помять, ущипнуть. Руки доктора спустились ниже, сжав на ягодицы брюнета. Зад профайлера округлился и каждый раз, когда Уилл проходил мимо, Лектер опускал взгляд на сладкие булочки Грэма, в которые так хотелось впиться, тискать их.</p>
<p>— Ты мой мягкий мальчик, — промурчал доктор около уха эмпата.</p>
<p>— Так, — с силой отпихнул от себя Лектера брюнет, — уже больше месяца ты смотришь на меня, на мой живот, — Грэм показательно опустил руки на уровень своего тела, где раньше были кубики, а теперь появился животик, который, если втянуть — не будет видно, но если сидеть расслабленно, виднелась складочка жирка. — Ты так вкусно готовишь, что я не могу устоять и спокойно спать, зная, какие изыски лежат в холодильнике. Ты сам откормил меня, а теперь хочешь сказать, что я тебе не нравлюсь!</p>
<p>      Уилл начал срываться на истерику. Непонимание в глазах Ганнибала Грэм объяснил, как истину своих слов. Брюнет выдохнул. Конечно, идеальный Лектер не сможет любить несексуального, разъевшегося Уилла. Внутри сжался комок обиды на самого себя. Грэм шмыгнул носом.</p>
<p>— Уилл, — с недоумением произнес доктор, — наоборот, я стал чаще испытывать влечение к тебе. Ты не заметил, как я пожирал твое тело глазами?</p>
<p>— Что? — эмпат утер нос тыльной стороной руки.</p>
<p>— Ты стал таким мягким, — полуулыбка отразилась на губах Ганнибала, — таким сочным, так и хочется тебя укусить.</p>
<p>      Уилл вылупился на Лектера, как глупый олень.</p>
<p>      Ганнибал распахнул объятия и прижал к себе свое сокровище.</p>
<p>— Я хочу тебя всего трогать, гладить, а ты всё это время воображал себе невесть что, это поэтому ты стал избегать занятия любовью?</p>
<p>      Уилл качнул головой в знак согласия.</p>
<p>— Милый мой, — Ганнибал чмокнул брюнета в щеку, — у меня есть предложение.</p>
<p>      Взгляды мужчин встретились.</p>
<p>— Я не буду запрещать тебе иногда спускаться на кухню ночью, но каждый раз, после твоего ночного перекуса, мы будем заниматься сексом. И даже если занимались им перед сном. Ты меня понял?</p>
<p>      Краска вспыхнула на лице эмпата. Уилл закусил губу и отвел глаза.</p>
<p>— Ты заигрываешь? — усмехнулся Лектер и ущипнул Грэма за аппетитную попку.</p>
<p>— Я согласен, — выдохнул брюнет.</p>
<p>— Тогда начнем с сегодняшней ночи, прямо здесь.</p>
<p>      Поцелуй соединил мужчин, а эклерам на столе пришлось подвинуться, уступив место сладким булочкам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>